Patient care units such as infusion medication devices may include modular platforms that are expandable with multiple medication delivery modules to handle more than one type of medication delivery to a patient. As the infusion module is expanded, typically each individual infusion type device in the module provides its own user display and interface. This may result in a wide variety of display types that may confuse or distract the user during infusion and other medication delivery procedures. Further, alert notifications when one or more of the medication delivery modules in the patient care unit is not performing appropriately may be lost or hard to notice for a user.